Dani Phantom Babysitter
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: Dani wants Danny, Sam, And Tucker to know how it feels to be treated by their age but she accidentally has her wish made true by Desiree, the genie ghost. Partnership story from EquinoxKnight01 and Blak-Ice. Rated T for suggestive themes, language, and I don't know... awesomeness?


**(A/N I'm telling you this NAO! No more requests! Somebody try and ask me, I double-dog dare you! O_o**

**Requesters: "But, Equinox nii-san!"**

**Equinox: "Challenge. Accepted! Wait a second… DAMMIT… Don't repeat…"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or this idea. This story is non-profit. Credit to Blak-Ice. **

**DpDpDp**

A magical ghost had just escaped from the Ghost Zone to wreck havoc on the poor souls of Amity Park. She already had a special someone she wanted to pay a visit to. She flew over to the Fenton's household and peered in through one of the windows.

"It says here that it's rated PG-13." Danny scrolled down to the latest action movie for the summer. It was a Saturday afternoon and everybody wanted to catch the most epic movie of the year, "Leroy Jenkins Strikes Back!". Danny just wanted to check the ratings before letting his cousin tag along with them.

"Sorry, Dani." Tucker snickered. Soon afterwards, he got elbowed in the ribs. He had on a maroon collared rugby shirt with tan khakis and white tennis sneakers. He had traded in his glasses for contacts and replaced his old red cap with a dark red Adidas hat. His hair was cut short on the sides while the top was a small rectangular section.

"I'm not twelve, dumb-ass!" Dani huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The old blue hoodie and red pants were thrown away and she now wore red skinny jeans with a short blue tank that showed her stomach and cleavage. Only because it irked Danny. She let her hair grow out but she still kept it in a ponytail.

"Danielle! That's not language for a young lady!" Danny spun in his chair to scold Dani. The only thing he had on was a robe due to him just getting out of the shower.

"Chill out, Mr. Rogers." Sam snorted from the chaise-lounge chair at the corner of the room. She ditched the tank and skirt she wore when she was younger and started wearing something more mature in her standard. She had on a bright red long-sleeve shirt with a black midriff Victoria Secret corset laced up down the middle and black skinny jeans with a dark green rose design on the sides. She also pulled off her ponytail and grew her now curly hair out to her shoulders, a neon green streak in her hair. She kept the combat boots but they were recently purchased commando boots.

Danny scratched the back of his head. "Fine. But I'm sorry, Dani. You can't come with us tonight." He stated and looked to her, hoping she would understand-

"Why?! I'm sixteen, three years more than that stupid rating!" Dani threw her hands up in the air, unknowingly shooting down Danny's theory. Any other time she would've just blown them off and went on patrol to kick some unlucky ghost's ass but this movie was important. Danny, Tucker, and Sam were nineteen and their summer vacation was over. Next Monday was the day they would all go in separate directions to college. The last time Dani would ever see them all in one place would be this weekend.

"I know but the ratings say that the movie features some scary and suggestive themes-"

"My life has had scary and suggestive themes! Watching it would be a walk in a park!" Dani retorted stubbornly.

"No, Dani." Danny ended the fight with a stern expression.

"Oh my God! You're so impossible!" Dani fumed and went over to kick Danny's door open. She sent one more glare at Danny before slamming the door so hard, the hinges fell off. She phased through the second story floors and flew into the kitchen where she would try to calm herself down by making a PB&J sandwich. Dani nodded a hello to Jazz, who was reading a newspaper article at the table, and floated over to the cupboards to get the ingredients.

"Hey, Dani- Ooh, can you make me one too!" Jazz lifted her clipping to greet Dani. The twenty-three year old had visited for the weekend to help Danny out with any last minute college tasks and to drive him to campus on Monday. She had on blue denim capris with a black halter-top. Her hair had grown out and she put it into some fancy ponytail.

"Kay." Dani let go of the edge in her voice. Jazz hadn't really pissed her off this weekend. She got the knife and bread out, laying them down on a plate. Then she started spreading the peanut butter and jelly on each slice. She made herself a double-decker and made Jazz a modest-looking sandwich. Dani hoped she would never get to that age where you would want to diet like crazy, right down to actually counting the calories. "Done."

Jazz smiled. "Thanks, Dani." Then she reached over and grabbed Dani's double-decker. She took a bite, oblivious to Dani until her newspaper went up in flames. "Dani! What the fu- fudge!" Jazz corrected herself just in time.

"Obnoxious much?!" Dani's once neon green eyes reverted back to blue as she narrowed them at Jazz. "The big one was mine!"

"It was?" Jazz's eyes widened in realization. Then she simply took another bite from Dani's sandwich. "Someone your age should eat more healthy." She said all-knowingly.

Dani simply stared at her. _You're one to talk, Thunder Thighs… _She thought as she irritably clenched her fists as Jazz continued eating her sandwich. "_Someone my age?_" Repeating what Jazz had just said. With a twitching eyebrow, Dani was tempted to Ghostly Wail the house to the ground.

But instead, she stormed away from the kitchen. Dani got into the living room and stabbed the T.V. remote to turn it on. Ticked off, Dani didn't care what was on television. That is, until she stopped on the MTV channel. A second season double-episode of _Teen Wolf_ was starting and Dani smiled. Her sour mood lightened as she tuned in. Half an hour in, Dani laughed for the third time at Stiles, her favorite character. She didn't even hear Danny, Sam, and Tucker come down about to leave for the movies until Danny spoke up when a break for commercials came on.

"What's this show rated?" He asked, leaning over to make a grab for the remote and check. He had changed into a light blue hoodie with a white sweater underneath, dark blue pants and white sneakers.

Dani pulled away and tucked the remote in between her breasts. "TV-14, Dad." Then she stuck her tongue out at Danny.

"Why is it rated TV-14?" Danny frowned at her immaturity.

"Because of angst, of course! Like duh!" Dani replied sarcastically, she even threw in the fake Barbie term to warn him to get off her back.

Danny stopped his pestering when he saw that there was no way to get the remote anymore. He pushed off the couch and turned over to Sam. "Why is 'Teen Wolf' rated so high?"

Sam raised a brow. "Why are you asking me of all people?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because you love angst, like duh!" Tucker joked and got a snicker from Dani. "Why else would you be dating Danny?" Tucker laughed out loud along with Dani. But then he suddenly found the floor intriguing. "Ooh, a piece of candy!" Tucker faked and kneeled down to stare at the floor more closely instead of being glared at by Danny and Sam. He kept crawling until he got to the couch and then he plopped down right next to Dani, just as Teen Wolf came back on.

Sam rolled her eyes. "It's rated for the suggestive, scary, and terror it might instill into poor little Dani."

"I call BS on that one." Dani said, not turning away from the show. "Now get the hell out of here and go watch your damn movie."

"Danielle, watch it-" Danny started.

"Alright! Shut up already!" Dani turned the volume up.

Danny set his jaw but didn't respond. At first. "I want you in bed by- Ah!" Danny's body got thrown back by an ecto-blast. Danny recovered and stood up with his eyes igniting to bright green. But then a hand was placed on his shoulder. Danny turned his scowl over to Sam. Her face read that he had it coming. Danny sighed and gradually calmed down. "Let's go. Bye, Danielle."

Dani only acknowledge the farewell with a wave of her hand.

Tucker got up and walked over to the door after them. But not before stopping by the side of the couch to leave some words for Dani. "He only cares about you, Dani."

"He cares too much." Dani corrected.

"Once you get to our age, you'll understand what I actually meant, kiddo." Tucker quickly ruffled Dani's hair before lunging away from striking distance.

Dani didn't get to swat his hand away in time. "Have _fun_."

"Laters." Tucker said and closed the door behind him. "LEROY… UH-JENKINS!"

Dani shook her head and smiled as she heard Tucker yelling outside. But then she frowned and remembered that she wouldn't be able to scream that at the top of her lungs with Tucker to the movies. She sighed.

"I wish they younger to see how it feels…" Dani said to herself and tuned back into her show.

"So you wish, so it shall be!" Desiree phased through the roof and smirked at Dani. Her body changed to purple smoke and swirled right at Dani, but then went right above her towards the front door.

Dani quickly changed and flew towards the door. She phased through and her eyes widened at the scene. Tucker, Sam, and Danny sitting there as infants! She was glad that they're clothes had shrunk as well, she didn't want to see her cousin naked anytime soon.

Shaking her head of the less important thoughts, Dani scanned the area for Desiree but only caught a glimpse of the ghost genie flying away with a smug look. _Freaking trolling bitch! _Dani cursed and looked back down to the three children. Dani deflated into herself and started picking up Tucker and Sam while leaving Danny outside. She shut the door and walked over to the couch to set the two down. Then she just simply stared at them without a thought in the world of what to do in the situation.

"You're dumb!" Sam rudely pointed out her finger at Dani.

"And you're a smart-ass hippie." Dani stated simply.

"What's that?" Sam asked with attitude.

"For you, it's something good…" Dani rolled her eyes at the attitude. "I'm so jealous."

"You better be! I'm a smart-ass hippie, dum dum!" Sam stuck her tongue out at Dani.

_I should be recording this…_ Dani snorted. It would probably be the only time she could outsmart Sam.

But trolling a five year-old wasn't helping her figure out what to do.

_Well, for one, I should probably go get Danny sooner or later… _Dani thought as she heard Danny starting to cry outside.

_CRASH!_

Dani lunged out of the way just in time before the door crashed down. Dani picked herself back up and frantically looked around to see just what the hell happened. Right then, she noticed Danny crawling towards her with his eyes green. She glared at him when she saw that he had a rebellious glare pointed right back at her. _Even when you're five years old, you're still annoying me… _

Dani took Danny's hand and tried walking him to the couch, but Danny decided now that he would happen to forget how to walk and Dani ended up dragging him to the couch like a rag doll. _Obnoxious, little, freaking-_

Dani sighed and threw Danny to the couch. Then she sat herself down next to Tucker, he had been the only one quiet since being changed into an infant. Once Dani sat down, Tucker looked over and crawled into her lap, still quiet as a mouse. Dani thought he was harmless until Tucker rested his head on her chest and smiled like an idiot. She rolled her eyes and focused on what she would do with the lot. _Why did Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have to go out on their honeymoon now? _

That's when Dani thought of the solution. _Jazz! _Dani was still pissed of the obnoxious cow but she needed her help. Maybe Dani could make another sandwich while Jazz babysat the kids. Dani lifted Tucker off her lap and stood up to find Jazz, but then Tucker started wailing out loud. Dani covered her eyes and quickly searched for a medium for Tucker's perverseness. Dani spotted a picture of Danny's mom and handed it over to him. Tucker instantly stopped crying.

Dani, on her better judgment, should've ended Tucker's habit now but she really didn't care right now. She sent a gesture of 'watching you' to Danny and Sam whom were sitting next to each other obviously planning something.

"Jazz, I'm willing to look past your need to stuff your face for now, but I need your help-" Dani got into the kitchen and her jaw dropped to the floor. Jazz was sitting on the tabletop still reading her newspaper like nothing happened. The two sandwiches were gone and the remains of the sandwich were smudged all over her face. Jazz had somehow changed into a baby too. Dani punched a hole right the cupboard right next the doorway. Then she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. She simply walked to the table and picked up Jazz. Then she walked back to the living, only to hear crying from Sam and Danny.

"What is it now?!" She screamed over theirs. She set Jazz down and stormed over to the book shelf when she heard Jazz starting to whimper. She got seven books and walked back over to Jazz first. "Here." Dani gave Jazz all the educational books to her. Math, Reading, Science, US History, English.

Dani got to Sam and threw her a Twilight book. And then she gave Danny a copy of "Manners for Dummies". She looked over to Tucker and thought against it. Anything more than what he already had would be pushing it. Dani exhaled and plopped down onto the couch. She rested her head on the back of the couch and truly thought of what to do next. _Maybe I could call-_

_Poke. _

Dani peeked one eye open and saw Danny sitting right next to her. "Stop."

Danny reached out and poked Dani on the arm again. "No."

Dani kept her cool. "Stop, Danny."

Danny stubbornly poked her again while looking up at her defiantly. "Goo. _Gaga_." Danny tilted his head to the side on that last part and waited to see if Dani would accept the challenge.

Dani just wanted to get it over with and kick Danny to the Moon, but it was his dream to be an astronaut, so it wouldn't be much of a punishment. Dani shook the thought aside as another rattle bounced off her head. "Alright! Who did that?!" Dani swung around and narrowed her eyes at the four, well three minus Jazz soaking up her next subject of education, and waited for one of them to come clean. When no one spoke, Dani slapped her forehead. They were five, they didn't know about having to man up.

_This is going to be a long weekend… _Dani rubbed her temples. "That's it! The next person that pokes me," Dani stared directly at Danny, "is going to get their ass kicked!"

Danny poked Dani again.

_Goin' ghost! _Dani tried being nice…

**DpDpDp**

**(A/N Yeah, I know this is short! But I have six other stories I have to update this weekend. SIX! BLEH! I'll continue this later but for now it's going to be set as "Complete". **

**I do not own MTV.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**I do not own bras. XD**

**I do not own this story's plot, Blak-Ice does. **

**I do not own Victoria Secret corsets. XD *Serious face* I do not own Victoria Secret. **


End file.
